Fangs for Nothing
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: While visiting an abandoned city, Aladdin and the gang come across mysterious golden puzzle pieces. However, they soon find they are not the only ones looking for the golden pieces. Alaric immediately finds that he does not like this newcomer and has feelings of terror every time he is around him. Who is this man and why does he make Alaric so nervous?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is another Mini story! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alaric and the name of the city mentioned this story.**

* * *

Fangs for Nothing

_A thousand years ago the city of Taipanea thrived like no city before its time. It was the city that tried to conquer all cities around it, including the fair city of Agrabah. For centuries it had tried to take over the Seven Deserts and almost had for they had discovered a weapon far more powerful than they could ever imagine. No one knew of its power, but it was able to conquer a city in just seconds and fear spread across the kingdoms. Legends told of a powerful god-like being that the people worshiped, but had never been seen by outsiders. _

_The city became so entranced in evil that the very ground it stood upon began to swallow it whole. Buildings crumbled to the ground and people fled. The weapon was sealed inside an underground cavern and sealed with a magic spell so that none but the true believer and worthy heir to the kingdom's throne could open it. Sand covered the remains of a once threatening kingdom and the legends vanished with the winds. However, there are those who still believe in such a weapon and would stop at nothing to get it…._

The sun was just starting to rise, casting a light orange glow upon the golden sand and it made the broken rubble of a once proud city light up immensely, a shadow shrinking across the ground. The quiet of the desert winds was disturbed then by a voice high above the ground.

"Are you sure that this place has anything?" Alaric asked his brother, while idly turning Genie's lamp in his hands. He and Aladdin were heading towards the ruins at a leisurely pace on the woven magic carpet. Aladdin looked down at his twelve-year-old brother with a roll of his dark brows eye as he lazily ran a hand through his dark hair. Carpet swooped down among the half buried ruins.

"No, but when has that stopped us before?" He grinned and Alaric shrugged.

"Never, I guess." He grinned back and someone behind him huffed.

"Well, there better be some serious loot in there or I'm not goin' in." Iago grumbled and Aladdin and Alaric turned to look at him. The parrot had his wings folded across his chest irritably.

"Come on, Iago. It'll be fun." Aladdin insisted, giving the parrot a smirk. Iago frowned and only huffed further.

"When you say 'fun' you mean _dangerous_." He snapped. "And usually for me!"

"Only if you stay out of trouble." Alaric grinned at him and Abu laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You're one to talk _Mister_ _Kletpo_!" Abu screeched indignantly and they were about to fight when a gasp came from the boy in front of them.

"Wow!" Alaric exclaimed and the animals exchanged looks before scrambling forward to see. Iago perched on Alaric's shoulder and Abu ran up Aladdin's arm to get a better look. The city below them was half-covered in sand, but the entire bowl-like area was filled with golden sunlight and it made the ruins look like melted gold.

'Oooh!' Abu chattered pointing at something shiny on the ground in front of them.

"Gold!" Iago screamed and before anyone could grab him he took off at a dive towards the ground below. "It's mine!"

"Iago, wait up!" Alaric called and jumped off Carpet to run down after the parrot. Aladdin groaned and patted Carpet.

"Let's go follow them before they get into trouble." The rug flew down after the boy and parrot without a pause.

They found the duo arguing as usual at the bottom of the hill. The boy was holding his hand out for something in Iago's claws.

"Let me see it!"

"I found it!"

"I just want to see it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"_Iago_!"

"_'Laric_!"

A sharp whistle came from Genie's lamp and in a puff of blue smoke he appeared in a police uniform, a whistle hanging from his mouth. He zapped Alaric and Iago away from one another and they both were put in cages as he turned to Aladdin.

"Are you the one who called for domestic violence?" He asked while chewing loudly on a piece of gum. "Or disturbing the peace?" Aladdin shook his head in amusement.

"Hey!" Iago shouted and Officer Genie turned to eye the parrot that was glaring at Alaric. "Get back!" A thud had them looking at Alaric who was trying to bounce his cage over to the parrot.

"I just want to see what you've got!" Alaric shouted back and Genie grabbed the bars of his cage, setting him far from Iago again. "But Genie!"

"Ah, ah, ah." He wagged a finger at him. "No, talking without permission." Alaric huffed and sat in his cage with a huff.

"Alright, parrot, hand it over." Genie smacked his gum loudly and Iago frowned before shoving the golden object into his hands.

"What is it, Genie?"

"Looks like a piece of a puzzle." He murmured turning over the oddly shaped golden object.

"You mean there are more?" Iago asked aloud.

"Perhaps." Genie shrugged. "Does anyone know about this place?"

"Well, the Sultan said that this palace hasn't been running since before he was born." Al murmured.

"So that's a no. Well, we can always explore and look for more." Genie said brightly slipping the golden piece into Aladdin's hands.

"Good idea, Genie. At least we'll have something to do while we're here."

"Can we come out now?" Alaric whined and Genie turned to him with a grin. "I want to get out." Genie pretended to think about it and Iago frowned.

"Get us out!"

Genie snickered. "Are you going to be civil?"

"Only if he does!" Alaric and Iago shouted at the same time.

"Eh, good enough." Genie snapped his fingers and the two were released.

"All right, so where should we start?" Alaric asked curiously and Aladdin looked around at the many different spots.

"Let's split up, okay? Genie and Carpet you two go over there, Abu and I will head this way and Iago and Alaric you two check the back."

"The back!? but all the good stuff will be in front!" Iago pouted and Aladdin narrowed his eyes.

"Well consider that your punishment for arguing earlier." Alaric didn't like that he had be stuck with Iago again, especially since the bird was in a foul mood and Aladdin sighed.

"Try not to fight okay, guys? We're here to have fun remember?"

"Tell him that." Iago and Alaric said at the same time and then sent glares at one another.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Hey, I was thinking of doing a modern style story of Genies and Jinxes. What do you think? Genie, Carpet will not be humans by the way, they are still their selves. As are Iago, Abu, and Rajah. **

Chapter 2

Alaric and Iago wandered around the back of the half buried city and the parrot scowled.

"There's nothing back here but sand! If I wanted to see that then I would have stayed home!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to sit here then." Alaric stated and sat on what a half buried flat piece of building. Alaric frowned when he heard voices nearby, but still too far for him to make out.

"Are Al and Genie done already?" He asked, but Iago ignored him, pretending to be interested in an old container. Alaric frowned at Iago's back before rolling his eyes. _Probably wouldn't even notice if I walked off…_ He stood on the flat rock and tried to get a better view from where they were at and hoping to spot something the parrot had missed. He failed to hear or see the cracks beginning to form under his feet. Suddenly Alaric fell through a hole and the boy yelped.

Iago heard Alaric's mutterings but decided to ignore him for the time being. That was until he heard the boy give out a cry. Iago rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out, I'm still mad at you." He snapped and went back to digging through what he thought was an empty container. Iago recoiled upon touching something cold, but upon further inspection he discovered it to be another puzzle piece. "Hey! I found another one!" Iago turned to grin smugly at Alaric when he realized that no one was there.

"Kid? Hello, '_Laric_?" Iago looked around, scratching his head. "Where'd he go now?" The parrot shrugged and went back to looking for more pieces. "Eh, kids."

* * *

Alaric slid down into the dark which felt like a bumpy slide of stone and landed face first into a pile of sand. Sputtering and spitting, Alaric sat up, coughing up dust and sand as flew in the air. When it finally settled, he sat up all the way and looked at his new surroundings. The room was completely dark, save for the light coming from where he had just fallen and Alaric stood.

"Huh?" He looked around almost dizzily and then his eyes focused on something across from him and he smiled. "Wow!" He ran over to where a small table sat. On the table were more golden puzzle pieces. Three of them to be exact, but these had odd markings on them. Walking over to the shaft of light Alaric examined them better.

"Wait until Iago sees these!" The boy said smugly and then heard something moving around above him. Alaric tucked the golden pieces into his vest pocket and looked towards the hole he had fallen into. The passage was starting to close!

"No, wait!" Alaric scrambled up the makeshift slid and tried to get back up to the opening. "Hey! Is someone out there!?" Before the boy could reach the top the wall stopped sliding enveloping Alaric in darkness.

* * *

"Find anything, Al?" Genie appeared at his friend's side and Aladdin shook his head. "Carpet and I didn't find anything but old rocks." Carpet nodded. Aladdin sighed.

"Nothing but these hieroglyphics. Do you know what they mean, Genie?"

"Hmm." Genie raised a finger and trailed it along the wall. They were standing by what appeared to be part of the outside city wall. Most of it was crumbled up and broken, but Genie got the gist of it. "Says here that the puzzle pieces are for some kind of instructions."

"Instructions for what?" Aladdin frowned curiously. Abu's stomach growled and Aladdin smiled down at his best friend.

"Lunch time?" Genie snickered and Aladdin laughed.

"Yeah, let's call the search off for now." The four of them went to a shady spot that was near the large still intact doors.

"Carpet will you and Abu go get Alaric and tell them it's time to eat?" The little monkey nodded at Aladdin and he and Carpet took off.

"There are probably a lot of things down there." Aladdin mused to Genie who was lying back against a pillar. "With all those tunnels and underground rooms."

"True." Genie stated. "But more than likely it's all empty by now." Aladdin nodded in agreement before frowning.

"What's taking them so long? We better go see, something must be wrong."

"I hope not, Al."

"Me too, but I have nagging suspicion that something's up."

* * *

Abu and Carpet found Iago tipping over old jars and containers. The rug hovered above him, blocking out the sunlight and Iago turned to glare at him.

"Do you _mind_ I am a little busy here." The parrot snapped and Abu frowned. He hopped up and down on Carpet, screeching madly at him. Iago rolled his eyes.

"What? Fine, fine. Lunch." He got up and dusted his wings off. Abu frowned and looked around for Alaric.

'Rick?' He chattered and Iago looked at the Abu.

"You mean he's not with you?" Abu shook his head. "Uh-oh." Carpet started to fly around frantically.

"Yo, 'Laric, where are you?" Iago shouted, his voice echoing around the valley. A shadow loomed over the parrot and Iago jumped, turning around to see Aladdin and Genie both looking down at him.

"He was supposed to be with you." Aladdin stated, glaring down at the parrot. "So where is he?" Genie looked around, trying to spot the kid.

"Err…"

"Iago!"

"Well, he didn't say anything to me about leavin'!"

"Shorty?" Genie called and everyone looked over to see him peering down a hole. "Short man?" Genie shrugged and looked back up at Aladdin.

"Maybe he went back around front and we missed him."

"I hope you're right, Genie." Aladdin murmured and he shot Iago a look.

"Hey, don't look at me! The kid was mad remember? You were the one who stuck us together! Of course he wouldn't have told me anything, you know how he is."

"I know how you are too, Iago and he better be okay. I didn't send him with you, just to be ignored." Aladdin stated and Iago muttered under his breath.

"Sure he is! You'll see, he's probably waiting for someone to save him from his hunger." Genie teased and Aladdin smiled a bit.

"Yeah, well let's go then."

* * *

Meanwhile...Where Alaric had heard the voices...

"Well did you find it yet?" A voice hissed from the large red tent. There were several men in large red and gold robes with an emblem of a snake on the back and each had their hood drawn so not to show their faces. The hooded men shook their heads and the hissing grew louder. "You fools-s! Are you too s-stupid to look?!"

"We tried your eminence…" One tried and then they all shrieked as an object was thrown at them, scattering wildly.

"Try harder! I must have those mis-s-sing pieces-s by tomorrow evening!"

"Master, we heard some voices…."

"What voices-s?!" The hissing voice practically spat. "S-someone his here!" The entire tent shook.

"Yes, master a young man, a monkey, a large blue man, and a flying rug.

"I saw two others, by the back of the old palace. A little boy and a red parrot."

"What were they doing there?"

"They were looking through some things, sir."

"It s-seems-s we have s-some tress-sspass-ssers-s. Perhaps-s we s-should s-see what they are up too." The tent moved again and a figure slowly emerged from the tent, a hood drawn over him as well. His was black and gold and bared the same emblem of a striking cobra.

"They better not be looking for the same pieces-s I am or there will be cause to strike." The hissing voice toned and the sunlight barely reflected the tiniest bit of light upon something shiny in the face under the hood and a ruby light flickered.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Hey, I got another idea a month or so ago and forgot to tell you guys about it. I put it up on one of my journals in DeviantArt. If you're interested you can check it out it here: journal/Story-Idea-391009153 **

** This one I'm seriously considering doing, I just don't know which idea of it to do. **

Chapter 3

Alaric found an almost hidden hallway to his left, his hands dragging along the wall to find it. He was having some trouble though, maneuvering through without being able to see anything. As he found another broken something he blinked as he realized that he could barely make out the outline of the fallen archway. Reasoning that there was a light ahead, Alaric maneuvered over the broken rocks and keep going. To his delight there was indeed a light, but it was high above his head.

"Al!" Alaric called, hoping his brother would hear him. "Genie! Iago? Anyone!?" He called again and sighed. He'd have to get out himself. He looked around using the shaft of light to find a something to climb on. Suddenly he spotted it, eh…whatever it was. Alaric wasn't sure if it was an old divan or something else, but it looked uncomfortable and extremely ugly. Gripping on edge of it, he pulled hard.

Grunting and groaning, he managed to tug it up under the light. With his chest heaving, Alaric finally got the energy to get up onto the thing. Standing fully up he was able to try and reach the hole. However, his hands fell just short of gripping the edge and he dared not jump in case the item he was on wasn't as sturdy as he had thought. A scuffling caught his attention and he shielded his eyes as a sand and dust rained down from the outside.

Giving a cough, the boy waved away the choking particles and looked back up. He didn't see anything yet, but he could hear something around the outside.

"Hello!?" He shouted. "Is there anyone up there?"

The sounds came closer and Alaric attempted to get closer to the light. Without warning, a head was thrust down in the tunnel, snarling inches from the boy's face and Alaric yelped, toppling backwards into the floor below. What it actually was, Alaric wasn't a hundred percent sure. All he knew was that it had thrust its face into his and snarled. It was growling now, staring at Alaric with evil green eyes.

"What have you found my pet?" A hissing tone asked and Alaric felt a shiver go down his spine. The creature, a cross between a dog and some sort of reptile, looked back up as someone came to stand over the hole. Alaric couldn't see who it was, but he knew that he didn't recognize the voice.

"Out of the way, pet." The spine-crawling voice stated and the animal removed its head. "S-show yours-self." Gulping Alaric obeyed and peered up towards the light. He couldn't see the man's face, for it was covered with a hood and it was so dark that Alaric almost wondered if the man had a face. "What are you doing down there boy?" The hissing man snapped and Alaric shifted.

"I-I fell down here and the way closed back up. I can't get out."

"And jus-st what is-s it that you are doing around here in my palace?"

"Your palace?" Alaric frowned. "This place is abandoned."

"Maybe s-so brat, but you are and your companions-s are getting in the way." Alaric didn't like this voice one bit. "I s-supos-se you want out of there."

"Yeah." A rope was lowered and Alaric looked at it warily.

"Go on, boy. It's-s not a s-snake." The hissing voice laughed and Alaric frowned, taking the rope. He was slowly pulled up and he blinked at the sudden light. Before he could react he was grabbed by a pair of red hooded men and held off the ground by his arms. They were surprisingly strong, keeping him still when he attempted to get away.

"What did you s-see?" The black hood demanded and he was jostled by his captors.

"Nothing mostly, it was too dark." Alaric stated, hoping that they would let him go. He noticed for the first time that the man kept his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"You're a terrible liar, brat" Black Hood hissed. "Hand over what you took, for I know that you have taken s-something."

"So what if I did? It was free to take!" Alaric snapped and then he yelped as his arms were tugged on.

"Search him." Came the emotionless hiss and Alaric thrashed as another pair of red hoods came forward, these ones patting his vest.

"Give those back!" He shouted when they found the puzzle pieces. The black hood snatched up the pieces rather quickly so Alaric hadn't seen the man's hands. "I found those fair and square!"

"Finally, the main pieces…." Black hood murmured and Alaric frowned as the hood focused on him. "Where did you find them? How did you get in?"

"Why should I tell you?" A curved blade came out of nowhere and rested against his throat. The figure in front of him gave a hissing laugh.

"I think you better s-s-tart talking boy." Alaric frowned and knew that he had to act fast. Kicking his leg up as far as it would go he kicked the wrist that held the blade to his neck. He was let go of by the one person since they were not holding their injured wrist and Alaric quickly turned and punched the other one in the stomach. Once his arms were released, he ran over and snatched the puzzle pieces back before sprinting off over the sand.

"Get that brat, you fools-s!" Black hood shouted.

"Gotta get away from the creepy voice." Alaric muttered to himself and tried to see where he was at. The hissing voice was far too snakelike for his liking and it made him nervous. Pausing, he finally spotted where he had disappeared earlier and started forward. Something gripped his ankle and Alaric landed face first into the sand. Spitting, he turned his head and saw that the dog/lizard had him by the pants leg.

"Let go!" He tried to shake the animal loose, but it wouldn't budge, instead clamping onto his actual ankle, but without really biting into his skin, which was odd, but Alaric was too preoccupied with escaping. "Let go of me!" Alaric's arms were grabbed again and he was hoisted off the ground and out of the animal's jaws, once again held in the air.

"You little, rat!" Black Hood snarled, and grabbed Alaric's vest, balling it up so that the boy was extremely close to him. Alaric still couldn't see his face, but the feeling of being skewered by someone's eyes was there and it frightened him. "Give me those, pieces-s now!"

"No!"

"You've picked death then I take it?"

"Hey!" Everyone looked over to see a young man with pitch black wavy hair, wearing a purple vest, a red fez, and a pair of white pants. He was standing above them on a broken piece of a pillar, arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing with my little brother?"

"Who are you?" Black Hood asked sharply.

"Aladdin." The young man replied cooling. "Now let Alaric go."

"Certainly, but first he must give back what he's-s s-stolen from us-s."

"Don't listen, Al! I found it!" Alaric shouted, his feet swinging in the air. "They're mine!"

"S-silence!" Black Hood hissed.

"If my brother says he didn't steal from you, then I believe him." Aladdin stated.

"Then you are a fool. The boy lies-s. This-s land belongs-s to me and anything that is-s found is-s mine as-s well."

"Who are you?" Aladdin demanded.

"Lord Adderson and this-s land is mine." Adderson hissed and Aladdin felt a chill. "Either he gives-s them willingly or when he's-s dead." Aladdin frowned.

"Give it to him, Alaric."

"What? No way! I found them!" The boy protested, frowning at his brother who shook his head.

"Alaric." Aladdin warned and the boy took out the pieces and held them out reluctantly. Adderson took them back and Alaric was tossed forward.

"A pleas-sure doing bus-sness-ss boy." Adderson hissed in laughter and Alaric growled. "Perhaps-s we s-shall meet again." They were gone over sand dune and out of sight by the time that Aladdin got Alaric to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked, looking his brother up and down. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay. I just wish they hadn't taken those pieces from me. They were different from the last ones." Aladdin sighed and tucked an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go let everyone know you're okay and eat some lunch." Aladdin steered Alaric back to camp and the boy gave sand behind them one last glance.

* * *

Alaric was sitting next to Iago and both of them were watching Adderson's men work on getting the doors to the old palace to stay open. The boy was determined to get those pieces back and once the men got the doors open it gave him an idea.

"Hey, are you and Abu up for a little recon mission?" Alaric asked and the parrot looked over at him, but he watching Adderson's men moving things inside the old palace.

"But I thought Al said to stay away from that guy."

"And we will." Alaric stated slyly giving Iago a sideways glace. "I just want those pieces back. Come on, Iago. Those pieces were different from the ones you found. They were covered in writing! I want to know more about them. Besides…I bet he's got some more _gold_ pieces…."

"All right include me then." Iago stated quickly and Alaric smiled. "You're doing all the hard work though."

"Okay." The boy laughed and then motioned for Abu to come over. Explaining what he wanted the monkey was more reluctant than Iago until the promise of gold. "Okay, I'll wake you guys up when Al finally goes to sleep."

* * *

_Well it looks like Alaric is up to no good. Guess you'll find out next chapter. Review? _


	4. Chapter 4

**If you didn't read the idea on my Deviant Art, you can read it on my profile. It's probably better to read it off this profile then to have to go to a whole other site. Check it out, it might be neat. **

**Okay that's enough updates for this story, I've got to finish up my latest episode A Prophet Motive.**

Chapter 4

True to his word, he woke them up once he was positive that Aladdin wouldn't be waking up. Iago of course had complained, but Alaric had shushed him quickly and they started off. Carefully walking past Carpet, who was the most likely of the three to wake up first, they made their way towards the large doors.

"It's dark." Iago griped as they headed down further into the old palace. Most of it had been built for lower tunnels, so they were literally going deeper underground with each step. "I want to go back to sleep."

"I can't do this without some back up, guys." Alaric murmured, keeping his voice low as they finally came to a level floor. "Adderson gives me the creeps, but I want to get those pieces back."

"Fine, fine, but did we really have to go without Al?"

"Iago, you know what he'd say: It's too dangerous, Rick or let's just let him have them. He took those from me and I want them back!" This time Iago and Abu shushed Alaric and the boy grinned at them sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You're really worked up about this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I found them, I should at least get to know what's so important about them." Iago rolled his eyes and followed the boy. Abu wasn't sure about all this, but if Alaric wanted to do it there wasn't much he could do to stop him.

"They're in there." Alaric murmured, watching shadows that were cast by the torches along in the next room. He could just make out the outline of several hooded figures. "We need to get above them." Alaric suddenly looked up and smiled.

"This is crazy." Iago hissed. "We're going to get caught."

"No, we won't. As long as we stay still they won't see us." Alaric moved closer to the edge. They were perched on a ledge that overlooked the room below and Iago didn't like the situation at all. Abu chattered lowly and Iago nodded.

"Me too, monkey-boy. He better hurry up." Alaric leaned closer to listen in.

"We only have two pieces missing!" One of the hooded men murmured.

"Then we mus-st find them!" Adderson hissed, banging his fist on the table. "The puzzle must complete in order to s-show us-s where the weapon is-s!"

"Weapon?" Alaric murmured. "He's after a weapon?"

'Aladdin.' Abu suggested but the boy waved a hand at him.

"No, not yet. We'll tell him later."

"Um…guys?" Iago ran into them and boy and monkey turned. Alaric stiffened. It was the lizard/dog! It was licking its jaws eyeing Abu and Iago. The small animals crowded against Alaric, pushing on him in their attempt to get away. The monster crouched down, making them creep backwards.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they suddenly toppled off the ledge and away from the pouncing beast. Unfortunately they landed in the middle of the table. Adderson recovered first, coming to loom over the boy and animals.

"You!" He hissed. "I've had jus-st about enough of you." He came at them his cloak lifting a bit at the wrist and Alaric gasped. A green scaly, clawed hand, like that of a giant lizard was reaching for him. Iago and Abu shrieked. "Meddles-some brat!" Alaric moved off the table, Iago and Abu following him and they attempted to escape. They were blocked from the door though and were forced near a corner.

"What the heck are you!?" Iago shouted not realizing that he had said it aloud. Adderson laughed hissing loudly.

"Would you really like to know?" He asked and with that, the man threw back his hood and Alaric gasped in fright backing against the wall. Iago and Abu huddled near him looking just as frightened. The man's skin was scaly and green, reflecting the firelight like many gleaming emeralds and he only resembled a human in his body structure. His eyes were a ruby red and made Alaric and his animal friends freeze in their spots.

"Are you afraid of me, boy?" The snake-man hissed and Alaric could only open and close his mouth, no sound came out. Iago could feel him shaking terribly behind him and glared at the snake man with as much anger as he could muster.

"Back off, scale-face!" He shouted and his bravado ended abruptly when Adderson glowered at him, eyes burning brighter and a loud hiss coming from his mouth. Alaric seemed to get his voice back at the last second and screamed loudly at the same time Iago and Abu did:

"ALADDIN!"

* * *

Loud screams woke him and Aladdin jumped up from his spot, eyes roaming for his little brother. Genie popped up, looking slightly frazzled and wearing a striped pair of long-johns.

"What's that?" He asked in a yawn and Aladdin's eyes narrowed at the missing half of their party. "Where's shorty?" Genie asked a second later and became fully awake as another loud scream (Iago only) came from inside the old palace.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go, Carpet!" Aladdin shouted and the rug sprung to life as he jumped on him. Then he and Genie took off towards the scream.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Alaric cried as Adderson lifted him to eye level. He tried to pry the large clawed hand off, but the snaky-man only tightened his grip relishing in Alaric's fear. "Let go!" Abu and Iago were knocked out cold against the wall with the lizard/dog standing guard over them.

"I'll let you go when I'm through with you." Adderson hissed and suddenly thrust him into another robed man's arms. "Hold him s-still! I want to make sure he'll never bother us-s again!" Alaric's arms were pinned behind his back and he tried scream out, but a painful yelp escaped his lips instead as the men jerked his arms back. Adderson smiled, showing his elongated fangs, and Alaric froze, fear making him scared stiff.

"Keep him s-still! I know exactly what to do with this-s one." Alaric's heart beat in his chest wildly as Adderson grew closer. The hooded figures laughed. Alaric found his head being pushed to one side and he tensed. "Prepare yours-self s-street rat." Adderson hissed, showing the boy his, thick ivory fangs.

"No!" Alaric yelped, but it was too late as Adderson sank his teeth into the boy's shoulder. He screamed, but a hand over his mouth cut him off, muffling his pain-filled cries. Iago, however, came out of his daze in time to see the boy being bitten into and he screamed instead, startling the snake-man and his henchmen. The lizard/dog jerked in shock and Abu jumped up too.

Adderson pulled his teeth from Alaric's neck at the sound of Iago's screams. He smirked through seeing that his task was complete anyway. The boy slumped, eyes closed and Adderson laughed, looking over at Iago and Abu who were watching Alaric in horror.

"Don't worry; he'll live….but just barely." Adderson chuckled.

"What did you do to him?" Iago asked hesitantly and the snake-man leered at him.

"My venom does many things, bird." He answered cryptically and then motioned for Alaric to be let go of. The boy dropped to the floor, letting out a small moan. Iago and Abu moved past the animal in front of them cautiously before running over to Alaric. The boy had two large holes in the spot where the neck and the shoulder meet and they were bleeding slowly.

"Kid?" Iago whispered and Alaric moaned again, giving a small shiver.

'Rick?' Abu murmured softly and Iago gulped.

"Not good, monkey. He's not lookin' so good."

* * *

_Review? What do you think will happen to Alaric? Will Aladdin and Genie find him in time?_


End file.
